Before the Storm
by MissTomorrow
Summary: Pre-Twilight This is the story of the fateful day that Leah finds out about Emily and Sam. Of course, it just had to be Valentine's Day, didn't it?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Um, uh, um…**

**Rosalie: What are you doing?**

**Me: Trying to come up with a witty disclaimer. I can't at the moment.**

**Rose: You don't own **_**Twilight. **_**Ta-da!**

**Me: Um, thanks?**

**Before the Storm**

**One-Shot**

Leah draped the white lace cloth over the table. She smoothed it with a baby's touch. Pleased with herself, she got her mother's good china and silverware from the kitchen. She set the table for herself and her date neatly. Her fingers lingered along the pink tulips engraved in the plates. She set crystal glasses to the left of each plate, remembering what her cousin, Emily, taught her.

She set a tall vase of perky red roses in the center of the table. Leah stepped back a bit. _Perfect-_she smiled to herself. Glancing at the clock, her eyes bulged. She barely had enough time to get dressed! Leah raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed the black and white silk dress loaned to her by Emily from the hanger on her closet door. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth. Leah glazed bright pink gloss over her lips. She brushed gold shadow across her eyelids and stood up. She dried her hair and pinned it in a messy bun. Leah slipped into her black heels just as the doorbell rang.

"Seth, you're staying in your room right?" Leah called as she ran down the stars.

"Yeah, sure, Leah," he answered back. Leah was pleased to know that Seth was there, but that he wouldn't bother her, either. She took a deep breath before opening the door. In front of her was the most amazing man in the world, the love of her life, Sam Uley.

"Hey," she blushed.

"Hi," he responded. Leah stepped to the side to let Sam in. While he wandered to the dining room, Leah closed the door. She squealed to herself. Leah cherished the time spent with Sam, especially when it involved something romantic. She followed Sam into the dining room, and smiled up at him. She hadn't noticed how tall he'd gotten since she last saw him!

"Let's sit down," she took his very warm hand and walked over to the window seat. The curtains fluttered in the frigid February air. Leah didn't mind the cold, and neither did Sam. She giggled as the wind blew the loose strands of hair in front of her face. Sam brushed it away.

"That dress…it smells like Emily's perfume." This puzzled Leah. How would Sam know what Emily's perfume smelt? Had he even met her?

"I borrowed it from her," she responded, confused. Sam smiled his dazzling smile, and Leah dismissed it.

"I…need to tell you something, LeeLee," Sam trailed off. The wind suddenly died down. Leah leaned forward and took Sam's hand.

"Anything," she breathed. Leah's eyes widened with worry. Sam shifted his weight, and let go of Leah's hand.

"Your cousin…Emily, she's nice," he began. Leah was confused again. _Where is he going with this? _She thought.

"And, things have changed." A sharp pain pricked at her right side. Leah didn't know what in the world was happening, but it hurt. She just wanted to scream!

"W-what _things?_" she stuttered. Sam wouldn't look at her. Leah felt like throwing up. The knot in her throat swelled and grew.

"I don't know, but…I don't," Sam paused and closed his eyes. He didn't say anything for what seemed like years to Leah. He sighed. "I don't…love you…anymore."

Leah's heart was crushed into a thousand tiny pieces. Each piece was then shattered into even more shards of ruby heart-glass. Her breathing grew heavier as she held back the salty tears. The lump shoved its way up her throat and she let out a loud, pitiful sob.

"LeeLee," Sam reached for her

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Leah shoved him away. She turned around, facing the wall and crisscrossing her arms over her chest. She looked over her shoulder, and glared at him. "And _don't _call me LeeLee. Get out! Go! Go pledge your love to my cousin, you cheating manwhore!" Leah pointed to the door.

"Let me explain-" Sam tried reaching for Leah again.

"No!" she shouted.

Sam grabbed for Leah, holding her dress. She turned swiftly, ripping the silk. She pushed him again, failing to move him. Tears blurred her vision, while blotches of fiery red anger blurred her mind. She wouldn't look at the man before her, the man she loved just a few moments ago. Her chest rose and fell violently, her arms pushed at Sam.

Eventually, she fell, sobbing, to the floor.

Sam knelt beside her, rubbing her shoulders. She hated him touching her, not knowing _where_ on her cousin they could have been. Her tears lessened, and her vision cleared.

"Why, Sam?" How could he betray her? With her own family, none the less!

"I…I can't tell you." Sam swallowed hard. Leah could tell this hurt him, but he had no idea what he just did to her. She just wanted the love they shared before. Leah wanted him to kiss her softly, like he used to. That would never happen again.

"Can you just go, Sam? Please. Just…leave me alone now." Sam, possibly reluctantly, kissed her cheek and stood up. Leah counted the steps it took him to leave.

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…SLAM!_

Leah sniffled, knowing that not only Sam was gone, but a part of her as well. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. She buried her face in her hands.

"Leah?"

Leah looked up at her baby brother with red eyes. Her face was stained with makeup. She, in slight rage, made a decision. Leah tore the loaned dress off of her body, and threw it at Seth, who ducked and covered his head.

"Take that damn thing and burn it, Turtle Boy." Leah strutted off to her bathroom to wash off the remains of her makeup. She hated the way she looked. She yanked her long, satin-like hair out of the bun. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed the scissors off her desk. Back in the bathroom, she held her hair tightly, making sure the scissors were straight. Slowly, she closed them. Her dark hair fluttered to the floor like a hundred dead butterflies.

"Damn him," she whispered to herself. "Happy Valentine's Day, LeeLee," she scowled at her reflection. "Ha!"


End file.
